drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Katrina Candarr
Description DM Handle: Jaydena Physical Description: Cairhienin, small and petite with dark ebony colored hair, and dark blue almost black eyes, has a small pointy and defined nose and is beautiful in appearance but not breathtaking. She stands short at 5’ 5 in height, weighing in at about 120, she has a small athletic build. She has a half moon scar on her rear end where she fell on the end of a garden shovel and numerous scars including one on her arm where she escaped a rapists blade at a tavern after she was kicked out of her home. Age: 17 Gender: Female Place of Birth/Raising: Cairhien Character History Katrina Candarr (Rena for short) had a normal childhood and grew up in the minor noble house of Candarr in Cairhien, the capital city was her home. She was the oldest of four girls, though only by moments and so was the heir of her house. Her mother had been unable to bear any more children after the birth of her youngest sister Korrena. She had a normal childhood and with her sisters was reared on how to take the high seat of her house. Being a twin wasn’t the easiest thing but she was closest to her twin than anyone. Quite and solitary she didn’t make friends easily and so left not many impressions behind her at her departure. When Katrina was seventeen she was betrothed to a man named Flinnar Dobar. He was from a higher ranking house than her own and her parents thought to increase their own rank as well as their eldest daughters by bringing him into the family. Katrina had little to say on this matter and accepted it as her due and responsibility. She would increase their holdings and merge the two families, making the two neighbors even stronger. One day when Katrina sat in her room working on a spinning wheel she began to hear a voice in her head. Things like smell the blood…follows the track…the scent on the wind. They weren’t really just words but images in her head, images she couldn’t stop. Dreams plagued her of running through the woods, of chasing down deer, and so much more. She began to withdraw even more from her family, even her closest sister and hide in her quarters, she made up excuses but they didn’t last for long. One night her father came to her room to find out what nonsense had befallen his daughter. As he walked near her bed a candle flickered across her eyes to reveal not the blue eyes of a few weeks ago but golden yellow eyes full of fear. Gasping in alarm he quickly left the room and began to gather what was needed. Two days later he arrived in his daughters room with her mother and sisters. They told her that she was to leave at once and never return, her family name would not be slurred by whatever was wrong with her. If she had taken with the darkfriends they wanted her to leave at once. Her father threw several bags of gold at her and several bags of provisions. He told her he would be back in two hours and if she was not gone by then he would turn her into the Whitecloaks. Her twin sister would marry the man she was bethrothed to her father told her and he would never know the full story of what had happened to her. When her family had left the room she jumped out of bed, for she would not be turned into a freak show. She didn’t know what was wrong with her but she intended to find out. Opening the first bag she saw three sets of men’s clothing, warm socks, two warms cloaks and a winter coat. Wrapped in the clothing she found long underwear, a hygiene kit, a water skin, and a small whisky bottle full of whiskey. Opening the second bag she found food provisions, a sewing kit, a large dagger, eating knife and fork, several more water skins. Delving in further she saw a hairbrush, comb, cooking pot and eating bowl, Blankets, and a small pillow. Shaking her head at her family’s foolishness, she quickly consolidated everything into one bag and belt pouches. Reaching into her drawers she pulled out the picture of her family that an artist had done last year. She slid that into her bag and then walked out into the hallway. Her mother approached her as she left and gave her a quick hug for her father was not there to see. Her mother handed her two small bags and a basket, she kissed her daughter and then walked quickly away. Their father was in total control of the house hold and her Mother couldn’t risk his wrath by speaking to her much more than a few moments. In the first bag she found a snare, fish lines, hooks, a large skinning and gutting knife, a drinking cup, a pair of dice, and bait. The second contained two books one on herb lore’s and edible foods, the second one how to track and snare an animal. The books were old and well used, she wasn’t sure where her mother has gotten them but they must have come out of the library. She praised the Light that they had been there and looked into the basket again. The basket contained several meals worth of warm food and drink. Taking a deep breath she left her home and with her eyes filled with tears she walked out of the city walls for the last time. As she walked past her house she saw her sister standing in her bedroom with a hand to the frame, she blew her a kiss and walked away. Katrina traveled out into the wilderness outside the city, hoping to find where the voices were coming from. Several weeks into her journey she ran out of the food her family had packed and had been unable to catch or kill any more. Her father had given her a large amount of money but she hadn’t encountered a city in which to use it and every small town she had approached chased her out after they saw her eyes. One day she did manage to find a city, it was beaten down and looked like the last place she would ever want to stay but she decided that she would try and find a Inn for the night and restock her supplies. She made her way to the Inn and sat down to eat a warm meal with her hood up at one of the benches, she kept her eyes downcast and concentrated on her food. Paying for a room for the night she made her way out into the city and picked up some of the supplies she needed, as she walked she kept feeling like she had heard footsteps but everytime she glanced behind her the was no one there. Her heart was pounding loud and she could hear the heartbeat of the person following her, if they knew that she could they probably would have run the other way, she darted into a alley and was slammed into a wall, her senses had heightned so much that she picked up the bunching of his muscles and where he was going to attack, she twisted out of the way and planted a knee in his groin, but not before his blade cut her in the arm. Managing to get away from him she ran out of the city and hoped finding herbs to heal her numerous cuts, including the one on her arm from the man trying to rape her, though she feared it was infected, she did this using the book her Mother had given her. Her senses had also become more and more alert as the weeks went along and for some reason she kept having very strange dreams about chasing rabbits and hunting in the dark. She could smell things she had never smelt before, things like the dew on the leaves and the grasses, the dirt beneath her feet, the sweat on her own body, though she bathed sometimes twice a day to get rid of the smell it still plagued her. She found a soap that had been in the bags and began to use it but the scent was to strong and overpowering, though when she made the soap with her sisters she didn’t remember it being that strong. Finally she resorted to useing soap root to get rid of the sweat smell and to avoid the strong perfume in the soap. After studying the books, she managed to figure out how to use the snare and was even succesful on occasion, though she still had alot to learn and little time to do it in. One day as she continued to travel slowly forward she suddenly felt someone watching her, she continued to walk and knew that the person was following her, when it began to get dark she stopped and began to roast some tubbers she had found hoping that the person would come out into the light of the fire. It wasn’t long before a person stepped into the firelight with eyes that glinted just like hers, every since the night of the attempted rape she had been frightened of the mere thought of men and she couldn’t tell if the person standing outside the fire was a man or a woman. Category:Biographies Category:Wolfkin Bios Category:Wolf Cubs